Passion is better!
by WhiteKitsune42
Summary: There is a new guardian in town, but she seems to bring more sinister enemy's for the guardians to face and why is Jack acting so weird around her?
1. Meeting Frost

Hi please enjoy my story and review! When you see ' these mean thoughts.

Thank you enjoy!

I wake up to see ruins of a burned out house around me, the moons rays shining onto my pale face eliminating it more,

'You have been given a great purpose Sienna Blaze.' a mysterious voice echo's through my head,

'who are you? why can't I remember anything?' I ask back,

'you will find your place it may not be soon but everything will become clear along with your purpose.' then I look to the moon 'are you the moon?' I ask in disbelief,

'I am but call me many, that is the only thing I can tell you good luck Blaze.' the moon echo's gently before my head is quite once more.

I look around for anything that my have belonged to me, I don't have to look far as I see a Okunikage (geisha shade) amongst the rubble, I get up and walk over to it, gently picking it out of the chard wood to see it is a creamy white with beautiful crimson handle and pink cherry blossom painted on it with black branches.

'beautiful, oh and what's this?' I think as I pull the end of the handle which has a black tassel on to reveal a thin long sharp metal that would gracefully end anyone's life if needed.

I look down at the rags I'm wearing before trying to get to somewhere where there's people, I walk into a forest before coming out the other side trying to get their attention till they walk through me and I feel as if someone's walked over my grave I feel myself shudder at the feeling that will unfortunately become all too familiar...

400 ish years later.

I have been training over the years that I have been alive of course when I found out that I am immortal it gave me enough time to learn what I wanted to learn like my powers and learn different type of fighting styles not to mention Japanese as I have become obsessed with the culture.

I have been walking around lately getting a bit bored of not having anyone to talk to then again who wouldn't if you where in my position? Hundreds of years alone to be honest even though I know it sounds so cliché I just want someone to see me and love me with a passion, not the love between a friend or a family member but a soul mate alas I know that's never going to happen.

Anyway I am currently in France the city of love Aka Cupids territory that guy literally knows nothing about love or passion, I look down from where I'm perched on a tree with my Okunikage keeping the burning sun from my skin so I don't burn, I watch as a man sits next to a women in a bus stop 'aww they look like they could be good together now lets get ride of that awkwardness.' I think with a smirk as I wave my hand manipulating some cherry blossom petals as the warm breeze pulls at the women's papers letting some fall to the ground near the man's feet.

I watch as he picks them up looking at them before shyly handing them back to the women, I smile as a small pink flame ignites in my right hand.

I watch as they start up a conversation about her book she is writing which is the pages he picked up off the ground. it is going so well till I see a Cupid henchmen come up and point her arrow at them 'oh no she didn't!' I think mockingly as she fires I use my petals so a warm breeze makes the arrow hit a tree, she looks around till she stops me and glares "I was just about to make them fall in love!" She hisses flying over to me "well what you do is not true love they are just all so cliché and when it wears off they don't love each other and I end up having to deal with them, finding there true soul mates so if anyone should butt out its your stupid love forcing boss Cupid." I shout angrily "how dare you!" she shouts but before she can continue a stray snowflake falls out of the sky "omg its Jack Frost! He must be nearby!" she screams "why is everyone so excited by this guy what's so great you have to ogle the poor dude all the time." I sigh shaking my head as I notice the couple shiver "oh no he's ruining the scene... Wait I could use this to my advantage." I smirk as I watch the pink flame grow and taint red "Jack Frost where ever you may be, keep making it cold." I whisper to some cherry blossom petals before they float away carrying my voice with them.

"what did you just do?" the winged girl asks "I sent them to find Jack Frost." I state then she stares at me "wait! wait for me weird petals!" she shouts flying after them 'I should go save the poor dude.' I sigh knowing that they should be ok I can tell if anything's wrong like how the tooth fairy knows where the teeth are.

I flip my Okunikage so it's open but upside down before stepping on it making blue flames dance around it in a circle, making a blue blur as it goes faster, it lifts off and I fly after the stupid Cupid girl 'lol that amazing rhyming!' I think chuckling a bit.

I re-ignite the half pink, half red flame and an image of them at his house talking and laughing, sharing a blanket "their doing great." I smile extinguishing the flame before I look up again to see a blue hooded figure in the distance with a staff in his hand hovering using the cold wind, my petal swirl around him in a warm breeze "JACK FROST!" S Cupid states as that is the name I have given her "Oh no." I hear the boy groan as his hood comes down and he looks at S Cupid girl, I quickly over take her standing in front of the boy "now S Cupid don't go accidently firing one of those magic darts at him." I warn as it wouldn't be fair on him if she did, I put my Okunikage the right way round this time just gracefully standing on thin air, my cherry blossom petals and warm breeze swirling around me.

I then finally look at his appearance he has:

White hair that's like snow that's spiked up at odd angles

Blue eyes that sparkle with an icy flame

Really pale skin

White teeth and straight (no wonder the tooth fairy's have crushes on him)

Just a little taller than me

Leigh but strong

Not to mention his black eyebrows that seemed to frame his face beautifully and even out the white.

I have to admit I knew what is happening here I'm failing for him but I can't there's a dull ache in my heart but I don't know what it's from... I need to talk to Tooth, never mind I also have to talk to that Cupid 'why can't they get what love is into their heads?' I ask myself before I look back up to see Jack looking at me with his icy blue eyes "who are you? I've never seen you before." Jack asks his eyes darkening a shade "I'm Sienna Blaze nice to meet you Jack Frost Guardian of Fun... Wait a second." I pause thinking to myself before I burst out laughing "what's so funny?" Jack asks whilst S Cupid hovers around him "you guys are like my little pony's and the elements of harmony but like them your still missing the most important element..." I trail off with a smug grin as I watch Jack laugh "also what's the element we're missing?" Jack asks now flying in front of me, I can feel his cold air mix with my warm breeze "passion before you ask no not love because love is always going to be inferior to passion." I state simply as Jack nods "but passions boring it has no fun." Jack smirks and I blink at him in rage not moving "well if it wasn't for passion you wouldn't be here and with passion you can have fun. shows how much you know, have you ever had a girlfriend?" I snap back making Jack seem surprised before his smug smirk comes back "no but if I did I'd have a large range to pick who I wanted." Jack grins flying closer to me "you can't pick who you have a passion for." I state as I feel my anger cooling down "well have you ever had a boyfriend?" Jack asks quirking an eyebrow, I feel my heart ache again "I think I might have I'm not sure." I shrug slightly "anyway hopefully I'll see you around?" Jack smiles gently "probably." I say unconsciously before I watch him fly off.

"aww you took all of his attention!" S Cupid whines "that wasn't my fault." I say putting my Okunikage in it's holder on my back before flying away towards Minnesota "Hey wait!" S Cupid shouts just managing to catch up to me.


	2. What dwells in darkness

Hello dear faithful followers here is the next update would also appreciate any ideas you may have, I might use them if they're really good.

Thank you know enjoy!

I try ignore her but she doesn't seem to stop following "Hey why was he talking to you? I'm more important! He's going to be my future husband! Don't you think we'll make a good couple?" S Cupid keeps firing questions at me as my head begins to hurt from her annoyingness "Hush, your voice is annoying me why don't you go create some jack frost fan club?" I sigh as I feel a head ache coming on, as I begin to thankfully see the streets of Minnesota "That's an amazing idea!" S Cupid screams before flying away "Thank goodness that's over." I smile at the henchman cupids leaving calls of joy if you can even say they where of joy and not of creepiness.

I gently land on freshly fallen snow "Why is it always so hard to bring warmth here?" I question myself as I walk bear foot across the snow leaving fresh grass in my wake "I was going to see the tooth fairy wasn't I? Well I guess it can wait no rush right?" I say to myself feeling somewhat unsure.

I feel cold wind rush around me and I quickly realise I'm not alone, I whip round only to come face to face with a grinning Jack Frost "I thought I just said good bye to you not turning into a stalker now are we?" Jack tusks cockily "Of course not this is my territory...wait is this why there's hardly ever any warmth." I narrow my eyes accusingly at him.

"Maybe, oh am I spoiling your tanning time?" Jack quirks an eyebrow mockingly and I raise mine in disbelief, I look at my skin then back to Jack and do this several times before he finally notices and laughs awkwardly "Ergh yeah totally, if I want to get skin cancer! My skins just about the same as yours." I shake my head in disappointment, as my warm breeze picks up making my long red hair whip around me.

I watch as Jacks eyes widen slightly and his lips part "What's wrong with you?" I ask then he frowns and looks away "Nothing just never seen someone as weirdly dressed as you." Jack retorts somewhat out of the blue "OK frosty cool down." I hiss then realise my pun and start laughing "That...so..puny!" I breath in-between giggles. I feel my kimono begins to slip from my shoulders, I stop laughing finally relaxing, I pull my kimono back into place the silk fabric sliding over my skin with ease as the autumn leave on my kimono fall from the trees and litter the hem of my kimono.

I know what your thinking why is my kimono moving well it just does, I don't exactly know why one of life's greatest mystery's. I look up from my day dream to see Jacks eyes boring a whole through mine "Well I have to go, I'll see you soon as we seem to always bump into each other." I say doing a closed eye smile before turning and walking away.

I start to cringe at my closed eye smile I did 'Why did I do that?' I whine "I'm such an idiot he probably thinks I'm weird. My smile is so weird anyway and I just made it weirder." I sigh.

Unknown to Sienna she had quite the opposite effect on Jack, his heart began to flutter uncontrollably in his chest as he breathed in and out deeply, "What is this girl? What has she done to me?" Jack questions as he clutches his heart with his hand and begins to shake under his hoody being filled with a unknown feel or a feeling he's long since forgotten...

I walk through the forest as I walk through it, the season changes to autumn my favourite of all.

I finally come across a lake and it thaw making it a clear grey as the crimson leave fall on the surface making ripples that disturb the calm water, I walk by the bank then get my Okunikage from its holder and pull the tassel releasing what I have learned over the eyes is called a katana. "Now Autumn Blossom let's practice!" I grin as I begin to go through my moves twirling and swinging my katana with great accuracy.

Mean while lurking in the darkness hiding from the light of Man and the sun are evil beings dwelling on there hate and thrust for revenge "Soon my dear we'll be able to defeat those guardians once and for all." the darkness that hides under beds hisses with malice "Of course honey and I'll be able to see my dear friend again hehehe." the shadow giggles with an uncontrollable craziness "Soon, soon..." she whispers through black lips as those poisonous word echo through the caves under the busy town full of life.


End file.
